1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a herbicide wand and a method for making the same, and more particularly to such a wand for manually wiping liquid systemic herbicide on plants to be destroyed and to a method for installing herbicide emitters of braided material in the wand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of systemic herbicides has revolutionized weed control in agriculture. Several of such herbicides are so potent that when they are wiped on the weeds they are translocated in minute amounts throughout the weeds, including their roots, to the complete destruction of the growing tissue. Great care must be exercised, however, to avoid inadvertently applying such herbicides to farm crops. Herbicide wands have been developed for wiping such herbicides on weeds intended to minimize inadvertent crop application. Further, although systemic herbicides are effective, they are relatively expensive so that wasting of such herbicides cannot be tolerated even if inadvertent application to crops does not occur.